


Under the Moons

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Beautiful, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spock, noticing what lighting can do to Uhura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Under the Moons

Spock watched as Uhura danced, an impromptu talent show having sprung up as they enjoyed rest and recreation on this world so recently invited to the Federation. The planet was one of those with multiple moons, each moving at variable speeds in their orbits, causing interesting lighting effects to redistribute the awareness of previously memorized features.

It was but an optical illusion, and yet Spock found it most aesthetically pleasing in regards to the communications officer.

Now, with both this example, and experience, he understood why she'd asked about moonlight on his features.

Lovely, always, but more so like this.


End file.
